dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League (TV Series)
Justice League is a TV series based on the DC team of the same name. Cast Justice League Nolan North as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern Kirk Thornton as Bruce Wayne/Batman Grey DeLisle as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Kevin Michael Richardson as Victor Stone/Cyborg/Cyberion John DiMaggio as Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman Troy Baker as Barry Allen/Flash Justice Society Nolan North as Jay Garrick/Flash Kirk Thornton as Alan Scott/Green Lantern John DiMaggio as Carter Hall/Hawkman, Jim Corrigan/The Spectre Troy Baker as Wesley Dodds/Sandman Young Justice Will Friedle as Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy Scott Menville as Tim Drake/Robin Greg Cipes as Bart Allen/Impulse Injustice League Troy Baker as Lex Luthor Michael Emerson as Joker Tara Strong as Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah Kevin Michael Richardson as Grid, Black Manta Nolan North as Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash, Thaal Sinestro Young Injustice Will Friedle as Black Zero Wallace Langham as Lonnie Machin/Anarky Greg Cipes as Thaddeus Thawne/Inertia Crime Syndicate Nolan North as Kal-Ll/Kenny Kent/Ultraman, Harold Jordan/Power Ring Kirk Thornton as Thomas Wayne, Jr./Owlman Grey DeLisle as Lois Lane/Superwoman Kevin Michael Richardson as The Android John DiMaggio as Anthony Curry/Sea King Troy Baker as Jonathan Allen/Johnny Quick Apokoliptians Kevin Michael Richardson as Darkseid Other Tara Strong as Mera Troy Baker as Orm John DiMaggio as Amazo, Gorilla Grodd Nolan North as Professor Anthony Ivo Episodes Season One #"Heroes United Part I"-Green Lantern calls on Batman, and they investigate a new superhuman in town, Superman. They find him but it ends in a fight, however, they realize they are on the same team, and see a strange creature. Meanwhile, Victor Stone just won a game of football and meets Barry Allen, before another of the strange creatures attacks, Barry is forced to reveal himself as Flash and Stone is horribly wounded. #"Heroes United Part II"-Wonder Woman comes to America as an ambassador for Themyscira, however, she is attacked by one of the creatures, and ends up cutting its head off. Meanwhile, Victor Stone's father tries to save his son, and is forced to use a straneg machine, which turns Victor into a cyborg. All of a sudden, a few more creatures show up, and Flash and Victor team up to defeat them. All the heroes finally meet outside the building Victor's on, and Victor reveals that the machine that saved him came from a planet called Apokolips, and that the planet is ruled by a god like beast of a man named Darkseid, they are then shocked to see a ship land, and Darkseid coming out of it. #"Heroes United Part III"-The heroes confront Darkseid, but are defeated by him. Batman is almost killed and put out of the fight, he tries to tell them what to do, but no one is listening, to gain their trust, he reveals his identity, and they all begin listening to him. Wonder Woman is told to grab Darkseid with her lasso and stab his eye out, Green Lantern is told to through Darkseid with a giant hand, and Superman ends up heat visioning Darkseid's other eye. Cyborg uses his Apokoliptian tech to hack into Darkseid's ship, opening portals and sending them back to where they came, but Darkseid manages to stay behind, and all the heroes come together to fight him, with it ending in Darkseid being forsed through a portal by Superman. In the end, they are called heroes, and Superman names them the Justice League. #"Throne of Atlantis Part I"-Arthur Curry gets into a fight at a bar, and is recorded by a man, who puts the tapes into the news. A woman also sees Arthur's fight, before walking into the ocean. Later, Orm and his bodyguard Black Manta visit Atlanna, Orm's mother, who reveals that Orm has a brother, just then, a woman named Mera bursts in, and claims she has found the man she wants to marry, Arthur Curry, who Atlanna reveals to be Orm's brother. Later, Arthur is found by Atlanna and Mera, who reveal his past to him, they take him to Atlantis, where everyone welcomes him with open arms, however, Orm takes Black Manta away, and orders him to kill Arthur. #"Throne of Atlantis Part II"-Atlanna renames Arthur "Orin", and reveals he is next in line to become king of Atlantis, however, Arthur finds out a large robot is attacking the city, and goes to stop it, now with the help of the Atlantian army, and the Justice League, who show up to help him. Meanwhile, Orm gets angry at his mother for giving the throne to Arthur, they begin to argue and it ends in Orm killing Atlanna. Back in the city, the pilot of the machine is revealed to be Black Manta, who reveals Orm told him to kill Arthur. Orin and the Justice League then travel to Atlantis, where Arthur finds out about his mother and goes to fight Orm, with the fight ending in Arthur beating Orm to a pulp before letting the Atlantian guards arrest him. Arthur is then crowned king and joins the Justice League. #"Age of the Android Part I"-The Justice League find out that a man named Anthony Ivo has been stealing tech from all around the world, so they track him down and go to find out what he's doing. They find him in a warehouse, surrounded by little robots, when he lets one big robot go. He reveals the robot's name to be Amazo, and that it can copy all their abilities. Making matters worse, the android shows it can beat Superman. Amazo continues attacking the city, and the League realize it won't stop until all of them are dead. #Age of the Android Part II"-Amazo begins tracking the League, and fights Wonder Woman, managing to knock her out. It also finds Flash and knocks him off a building. What's left of the League meet up and come up with a plan to destroy Amazo. Hal begins destracting Amazo, giving Cyborg enough time to hack into it, he begisn shutting down all of its defences. Batman then rides in on the Batmobile and rams into Amazo, forcing him, Amazo, and the Batmobile into a river, where the Batmobile crushes Amazo. Batman crawls out and the League go to get Ivo, knocking him out. #"Reign of the Superman Part I"-Superman fights off Lex Luthor, before going to meet Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, however, he starts acting very strange, and begins acting like a villain. The Justice League go to fight him, but they are beaten badly and Superman leaves. Batman then begins work on something that can defeat Superman, while the rest of the League distract, Superman trips Flash while he is running, knocks Wonder Woman and Aquaman out, and forces a beam from Cyborg back at him, putting him out of commission. Just then, Batman shows up in a metal suit, challenging Superman to a fight. #"Reign of the Superman Part II"-The fight goes on for quite some time, with Superman throwing Batman around, and Batman using everything he can to defeat Superman. He crashes into him with the Batwing, Superman lasers his suit, Batman launches missiles at him, all the while, the Justice League try to find out what's going on with Superman. The fight ends in the Justice League telling Batman that Superman has been infected with Red Kryptonite. Batman then uses Green Kryptonite to counter the Green Kryptonite. Superman, now cured, informs them there's only one other man who knows what Red Kryptonite does to him, Lex Luthor, who has escaped from prison and is talking to a group of criminals. #"Injustice Part I"-Metropolis is being attacked by Lex Luthor, so Superman shows up to stop him, however, other villains, such as Joker, Black Manta, Sinestro, Reverse-Flash, and Cheetah, show up and attack him, with the fight ending in Superman actually retreating. Later, Superman tells his story to the Justice League, when the villains, who reveal their name to be the Injustice League, show up and fight them, with the fight ending in the villains winning and Lex hacking Cyborg's body, with his robot half ripping itself of him, with Victor being left weak, and dying. #"Injustice Part II"-Batman, who was hiding, finds Victor and begins work on a new body for him. Batman realizes that an alien machine saved him the last time, and uses a Kryptonian machine, which fuses with what's left of Victor's robotic half. Victor realizes he is now mostly gold, and can stretch his arm into another room. They begin looking for the other Justice League members, who have been captured by the Injustice League. #"Injustice Part III"-Flash wakes up and finds out he is in a room he can't escape from, however, he notices a vent. Superman is sitting in a Kryptonite cell, when Flash bursts through the vent and helps Superman up. They call Batman and Victor, who track the call and sneak into the building, they then decide to defeat the Injustice League one by one, Batman goes after Joker, Flash goes after Reverse-Flash, Victor goes after Grid, the name of what his robot half became, and Superman goes after Lex. The others manage to defeat their enemies, while Superman begins fighting Lex, who is using his super suit. The others break out the rest of the League, while Superman continues the fight with Lex, who uses Green Kryptonite. Lex is about to kill Superman when the Justice League show up with the other members of the Injustice League, who have been defeated. Lex then looks around and surrenders. Flash also renames Cyborg "Cyberion". #"Your Mind Part I"- It begins with Hal and Barry investigating robberies by people who had clean records. Barry touches one of the people and he sees a Gorilla. Barry soon leaves the base . Then Batman and Superman sees Flash robbing a bank. Then the league heads after Flash. Then Flash beats them all bringing them to a Gorilla. #Your Mind Part II"- The league gets captured by the Gorilla . The Gorilla claims he controlled flash, then he claims he will control them. Then they get controlled except for Batman. Then Batman gets freed and kicks Grodd's helmet freeing them from control. Then they take him down with Grodd disappearing. #"Youngest of Justice Part I"- #"Youngest of Justice Part II"- #"Flip-Flopped Part I"- #"Flip-Flopped Part II"- #"Legends Part I"- #"Legends Part II"- Category:TV Series